Midnight in the Rain
by the-invisible-girl33
Summary: Lily finally realizes what an idiot she was for six years of her Hogwarts life.


I had fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it. R and R :)

_

* * *

_

_I have to tell him._ Lily thought as she tossed aside her diary and leapt up. _It's almost midnight, he'll probably be in his room._

Lily checked his room but was surprised to find he wasn't there. _Where could he be?_ Lily thought. _The quidditch pitch._

Lily snuck down to the entrance hall and opened the large entry doors. Rain poured down, but that did not deter Lily from her decision. Stepping into the rain Lily jogged to the quidditch pitch in search of James.

Lily stood on the side of the pitch near the stands gazing into the sky in search of James. The rain had soaked through her blue t-shirt and black boy shorts. The wind had started to pick up making Lily shiver. Lily caught sight of a blurry red figure in the sky.

"James!" Lily cried out. The red blur didn't seem to have heard her. She waited until the blur came closer before shouting out again. This time the blur heard her and desended to the wet, grassy ground.

"Lily? What are you doing out here?" James cried over the rushing wind and pelting rain. He jogged closer to her and noticed her shivering.

"You're freezing." James exclaimed as he touched her arm. Pulling her into his chest her attempted to warm her, though he was just as wet and freezing as she was.

"Come on." James led her to the castle and up the stairs to the Heads common room. He opened their joint bathroom and sat her down on the cool tile floor. He bent to the large, circular tub and ran warm water into it.

"Come over here." James motioned the still shaking Lily. Lily crawled across the bathroom floor to James.

"Come here. That's it. Easy now." James eased Lily into the warm water fully clothed. Lily gasped with the warmth. James rubbed her shoulders as Lily sat in the tub shivering.

"Why did you come to the pitch?" Lily turned and looked into his eyes.

"I..I wanted to tell you something." Lily blushed and looked down at the warm water and tugged at her shorts beginning to warm up.

"Couldn't it have waited?" James asked her, still rubbing her back.

"No. It is really important. James," Lily turned to face him. "James, I am so sorry." Lily let out a small sob. James reached down and wiped her tears away.

"Why are you sorry?" James looked puzzled. Lily sighed, she stood from the tub and summoned a towel.

"Meet me in our common room in ten minutes. Lily shakily walked into her room and closed the door.

Ten minutes later Lily entered the common room wearing green, fleece pajama bottoms, a white t-shirt and pink, warm, fuzzy slippers. Taking a seat next to a now dry James, Lily pulled her long, auburn, wet hair into a haphazard bun.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" James asked facing her. Lily bit her lower lip and bent her head to hide her red face.

"I..James, I… I think. No, I was thinking and I…James." Lily looked up in frustration with herself for not being able to tell him. James gave her a reassuring smile as if to say take-your-time-I'll-wait-for-you-forever. His smile reassured her and began to speak again.

"James, I…I love you." Lily met his eyes and said it again as if she was unsure whether she had said it the first time. A smile light up her face and twinkled in her eyes.

James sat in shock. This had not been what he had expected her to say. He raised his hand and rested it on her cheek. He pulled her in for a soft, yet loving kiss. When they broke apart Lily moaned.

"I love you too Lily." James smiled. Tears of joy streamed down Lily's face as she pulled him into a warm, passionate kiss.

"I'm so sorry I took so long to realize it. I'm so sorry for how I treated you all those years. I'm so sorry James. I love you" Lily closed her eyes as if she were in pain.

"You never have to be sorry Lils. Ever. I love you so much." Lily nestled her head onto his chest. James lay on the inside of the couch and pulled Lily against him. They talked about everything under the sun, finally falling asleep around six in the morning.

Gabby and Cloe, Lily's two best friends, and the marauders sat at lunch wondering where Lily and James were.

"They missed morning classes. Lily never misses class. Ever." Gabby cried.

"Lets go check on them." Cloe stood and the group followed to the Heads portrait hole.

"Sugar quills and candy canes." Remus said and the portrait swung open. Gabby began to step in but stopped and backed up. The others craned their necks to see inside the common room.

On the couch lay James and Lily. Lily was curled into James' body with her head resting on his chest, James' arm protectively wrapped around her. They slept peacefully, never knowing that their friends stood outside their common room silently high fiving each other and grinning like Cheshire cats.


End file.
